Gregor and the Unknown Traveler
by TheUnknownMiner
Summary: The 10th doctor finds himself in the Underland Three years after CoC and before End of time Part One Rated T for no reason in particular
1. Manners

**Hey first one cool**

**Can't believe no one thought of this**

Stepping outside the TARDIS the Doctor said "Ah, two thousand and thirteen. And this is New wait, what. Should of specified the coordinates." The Doctor looked around at the dimly lit cavern. Then, he looked at the arena. There was a girl and a boy who looked to be fifteen or so. The boy looked normal for a human, the girl did not. She had very pale skin and violet eyes.

The Doctor walked up to them and was greeted by the tip of a sword in the boy's hands. "That is how you go around greeting people, sheesh manners."

"Who are you," the boy hissed. The Doctor did not like his manners.

"Gregor put the sword down," the girl said and the boy sheathed his sword.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said. **(AN: That is a little trippy XD)**

"Doctor who?" the boy, who the Doctor thought was Gregor.

"Just the Doctor"

"You have got to have a name"

"I said just the Doctor"

"Doctor who!"

"Wow rude"

"Oh, come on! What is your freaking name!"

"I believe it is just the doctor," said the girl. "Anyway my name is Luxa and this is Gregor"

"Well let's bring him back to the palace," Gregor said.

"Wait palace?" the doctor asked. "Does that mean there is a monarchy?"

"Yes and I am the Queen, or will be," said Luxa.

"What about your mum or dad?"

"Dead"

"How?"

"Ambushed by the gnawers"

"I am so sorry"

"It is okay no need for the apology." Just then a huge golden bat swooped in. Luxa got on then followed by Gregor. Luxa asked "Coming or not?"

The Doctor hopped on then they took off.

When they reached the High Hall it was empty except for a guard. "Show him to his chambers," said Luxa and with that the Doctor was ushered to his room.

**So yeah no PJO/HoH it is UC and DW FTW!**


	2. Angles

**Bla bla bla AN sorry for jump**

**Gregor POV:**

I was so confused with this visitor. The next morning he was spouting random knowledge at breakfast. It made my head hurt. "How do you keep up with your own facts?" I asked.

"Well, because it is my facts. It is as simple as that," he replied. "Now have any of you know who John Dillinger is? Oh, he was so…" At that point I didn't even try to listen. Luxa was somehow keeping up with him. Probably because she was so determined to learn more about the Overland .

The Doctor asked "How far down are we?"

"Couple miles, why?" I replied, trying to mind my manners.

"Oh, no reason"

"There has got to be a reason "

"There is none"

"There is one"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Whatever"

"Holy!" Then we all turned to where he was looking at. An angle statue. "Luxa if you want to live have guards looking at it with this warning. Don't blink" He looked terrified of it.

"It is just a statue," I said.

"Oh, but look where it is now" the Doctor said. We looked at it was five yards from where it last was.

"Guards keep an eye on that state and don't blink," Luxa yelled.

"Doctor where have you seen them before?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice.

"When they sent me back to 1969," he said.

"Then how are you here?" I asked

"Well, had little help from a woman named Sally Sparrow"

"How?"

"She sent the TARDIS back to me"

"The what?" Okay now I am really confused and scared.

"The TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space"

"So it can travel through time and space"

"Exactly"

"So that is how you got down here. I thought you used the passage way in the apartment complex laundry room."

"Yeah I didn't

**~THREE HOURS LATER~**

We were in the arena when I heard voice. Laughter of evil and face entered my mind and a name. Cassandra. It said, "Cassandra lives and the Weeping Angles are unleashed." I had a shiver up my spine.

**Oooooooo Cassandra is back and she is EVIL!**

**Then there is the Weeping Angle or Angles?**


	3. Cassandra?

**Mockingjay2001 thanks for the review brightened my day and made me start writing like NOW so so sorry for the misspellings and in writing club a making a Gregor story so I'll post that when it is done, which will be a while and in one chapter and maybe my friend's**

**Gregor POV still**

I dropped my sword. Fear shot right though my body. The Doctor looked at me with a concerned look. "What is wrong?"

"Do you know a Cassandra?" I asked.

"Yes but she is dead," he replied.

"I heard her talk in my head."

"Are you sure you are not crazy." That sent me into a rant talking about my sanity .The Doctor just shook his head and frowned.

"I thought she was long gone. Somehow she has found a way back and brought the angels." **(AN: Spelled it right HA!) **

"Wait what?"

"She died!"

This was just too confusing for me so I just dropped the conversation and walked over to Luxa. I asked, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I am too."

Just then a messenger on a bat swooped in. He said, "Luxa you are needed at the palace."

She frowned and called for Aurora and flew to the palace. I just sat there and thought. Who is Cassandra anyway? An old friend of the Doctor? An enemy? I was so confused. A while later Luxa came back crying.

"What is it?"

She replied, "I have bad and sort of good news."

"Good news first."

"Well it isn't really but anyway before I can take duties as a queen the council wants me to marry." I was shocked by what she had said. She let the words sink in and then she said the bad news. The angels killed four three guards and before she could say who was the other one she started to sob again.

She looked up at me and spoke, "The other one is Hazard." She broke down crying again. I started to tear. The Doctor walked over and asked, "Why are you two crying?"

"Four have been taken by the angels and one of them is Luxa's cousin Hazard," I said and then I broke down crying.

**Do you guys hate me now? I finished this listening to Lavender Town Haunting dubstep by Solkrieg anyway BAI!**


End file.
